Don't Stay
by LinkinPrincess
Summary: Jacob and Nessie head off to travel the world for a year. Meanwhile, the Cullen Crew minus Carlisle and Esme decide to head off to college. While there, Rose meets a certain someone she doesn't like. Inspired by the song Don't Stay by Linkin Park. R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Jacob and Nessie decide to travel around the world, starting out in NYC, to Paris, to Venice, then to the home of vampires… Romania… Meanwhile, The Cullen Crew minus Carlisle and Esme head off to college. Rosalie meets a certain someone she hasn't seen in a while, and doesn't want him to stay. Inspired by the song Don't Stay by Linkin Park, the best band ever.

**Post Breaking Dawn! **Possible Spoiler Alert****

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns… seriously. She pwns all the other authors out there writing about vampires… except PC and Kristin Cast. No offense to any authors who write vampire books… and are sadly unknown. ;D **_

**Chapter 1**

Bella's POV

"Nessie, I know you won't be the one getting in trouble, but make sure you bail Jacob out of jail if needed." I said to Nessie.

Jacob and Nessie were going to travel around the world for a year without us. I, being the protective mom I was, kept reminding Nessie what not to do, what to do in the event of an emergency, and whatnot. Both Jacob and Nessie were given heaps of money, and I expected _both_ of them not to get themselves lost, kidnapped, killed, and whatever can happen to a 17 year old looking girl and a 20 something looking guy.

How come everyone was calm and I wasn't, despite the waves of calm Jasper was sending to me, which I instantly rejected. My baby wasn't going to see me for a year! Suddenly, I thought of something, following Jacob and Nessie with Edward without them knowing. Alice, the psychic pixie she is, saw that as soon as I made the decision and said, "Don't even think about it Bella."

I sighed and just let them have it. Jacob and Nessie were leaving from the Seattle- Tacoma International Airport, with a 9 hour flight ahead of them. They were to connect in San Francisco, and then on to New York City.

I knew that they would both be safe, especially with Jacob and Nessie's imprint being so strong, Jacob being a werewolf and all, and Nessie is half vampire. I still had my doubts though. I sighed as I walked over to Edward and then we went to the garage to drop them off.

I hopped into the passenger side of Edward's Volvo and Edward got into the driver's seat. Jacob and Nessie got into the back seats, and we were off.

As always, Edward wove too fast through the streets on the freeway. He reluctantly stopped when we needed to pay the toll, and then he was off once again.

We reached the airport in no time and dropped them off. I felt the dry sobs coming and gave Nessie a hug. Then, I walked over to Jacob and gave him a stern look and said, "Now Jacob, you better take care of my baby or believe me, I will kick your butt."

He chuckled and said, "Of course, Bella. Don't worry. Werewolf and half vampire half human girl, remember?"

"Call as soon as you get to New York, ok?" I said to them.

"Yeah, I know," replied Jake.

I felt Edward's arms wrap around me and pull me close. I looked up at him and he said, "They'll be safe."

I sighed and let them walk to the terminal before they missed their flight.

Since only Edward and I went to drop them off, we were alone and had nothing to do. Suddenly, I got an idea.

"Hey Edward, can we go to Dartmouth?" I asked.

**AN: How is it? Sorry it's short, but please review!!!! And do y'all have any ideas of who that someone is? **

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**Review Button! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie [insert middle name here] Meyer owns Twilight. I just own the Twilight merchandise I have, like the shirt, the poster, the bookmark, the books, the eBooks, and whatnot. ;D **_

**AN: Directions: Read, enjoy, review, move on with your life. ;D **

**Chapter 2 **

**Bella's POV**

Alice had told us that we were leaving tomorrow morning to catch our flight to New Hampshire. To be honest, I didn't want to leave, so I put on a happy face and packed. Alice had told us not to pack too much since she wanted to go shopping and buy totally new clothes. I just let her have it and packed jeans, hoodies, tees, and whatever else to keep up with the human façade.

We caught the long flight to New Hampshire and the first class seats were of course what Alice had booked. Emmett, Emmett, Emmett. Somehow, he found it entertaining to throw stuff at Edward and I. Rosalie constantly smacked him across the head but he went on. First, it was venom coated balls, vampires' version of spitballs that sting, then he moved on to pretzels and since it was the night, he started throwing little pieces of the seat at us. He got bored and so he threw my battered copy of Wuthering Heights that still existed miraculously at Edward, and almost got thrown out of the plane. Thankfully, Jasper had calmed them both down before they took down the plane. Alice was of course, shopping online. Jasper looked like he wanted to kill Emmett.

I think he was sending waves of lust to Rosalie and Emmett so Emmett would leave them alone because Emmett and Rosalie were making out… we're talking sucking face. Then, it hit me.

I leaned over to Edward and gave him a kiss on the cheek but he surprised me by passionately and deeply kissing me. I gladly returned the kiss and the next thing I knew someone was clearing their throat loudly to get our attention.

I turned around and smiled sheepishly at the flight attendant.

"Would you like a pillow, blanket, my number?" the flight attendant said towards Edward.

I answered for Edward and said, "No thanks," I turned around and went back to kissing him. This was a pretty good flight. I smirked at her expression that looked like chagrin mixed with sadness. The plane finally landed and we got out. Alice was forced to leave her Porsche at home so she's going to rent one.

Anything for the pixie, as Jasper had put it once. Edward's Volvo was brought with us. I flipped out my iPhone while we were getting our luggage and dialed Nessie's number. She picked up on the second ring luckily.

"What's up, mom?" Nessie said.

"Hey sweetie. How are you?" I said.

"I'm fine and so is Jake. We're supposed to be landing soon," she replied.

"Remember, Nessie. I'm only a few hours away when you're in New York, ok?" I reminded her.

"Yeah, I know Mom. It's all good. I gotta go now, ok? I love you. Tell Dad I love him, ok?" Nessie asked.

"Ok sweetie. I love you too." I replied and hung up.

I felt Edward's arms wound around my waist and I looked up into his smoldering gaze. I felt his breath wash over me and I was lost in his trance.

"OK, PEOPLE! WE'VE GOT TO GET SET UP. KEEP IT MOVING!" Alice yelled in my ear.

"Jeez, Alice. No need to shout. I'm right here and humans are staring." I exclaimed. We got our luggage and the guys insisted on carrying it. I should say, they looked quite funny carrying our Louis Vuitton luggage that Alice had bought for the girls. The guys had some ordinary luggage that I envied. I wasn't very fond of Louis Vuitton. I was simple. I had to give in, though. It was Alice.

We jumped in the cabs, since we couldn't all fit in one, and drove off to our house, a mile away from the college.

As I expected, it was huge. It was a copy of our house back in Forks, here in New Hampshire. We got set up immediately and unpacked right away. Everything was ready and Alice wanted to go shopping, but Edward wanted to go hunting. I chose hunting over shopping. There was no way I was going to go right away. She will not reel me in this time.

I remembered back to when I was taken to Denali for the first time. Emmett took me shopping that time. It was quite an experience. He wanted me to get the full effect of coming to Alaska and bought me an Eskimo coat. We're talking the big, furry ones. We got home and Emmett had me try it on and show the whole family. Well, let's just say I put it on, looked at my family, and well, Jasper fell out of his chair laughing. Alice was giggling, Carlisle was chuckling, and Esme was also giggling. As for Emmett and Edward, well… it was a moment I could never forget. Rosalie was ascending downstairs, took one look at me, and fell down the stairs the whole way. Tanya and Kate came in and also joined in. Thank goodness Carmen and Eleazar were hunting. I didn't know where Jacob was and then he popped up. He also was rolling on the floor laughing. Apparently I looked that ridiculous. I have such a nice family, don't I?

**AN: How was it? Guys, please review! I will love you forever if you review! I especially love the long reviews you people send me. ;D Reviews just make my day, even if it's something simple as **_**That was good, update! **_**Remember: Flames are for roasting weenies and reviews are my brand of heroine… other than Edward, of course. Next update happens when I get at least 7 reviews. Music listened to while typing:**

**Bella's Lullaby by Carter Burwell **

**Points of Authority by Linkin Park**

**Bring Me to Life by Evanescence**

**Emergency by Paramore**

**You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by The Offspring**

**Never Let You Go by Third Eye Blind**

**New Divide by Linkin Park (I strongly suggest you listen to it if you haven't already) **

**Map to review button:**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**Review button! OMG! :D **


End file.
